


Dear Captain,

by spiritedEgg



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A little power play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, non canon storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritedEgg/pseuds/spiritedEgg
Summary: He was an Orphaner, First of his Order, Captain of the seas, your lover, and protector. He brought you to far off lands you could only imagine, and gave you dreams that would never be forgiven if seen for its sin.Yes, you were utterly his, and he was furiously yours.-In this story, you are a fresh orphaner with your own goals and dreams besides getting totally dicked down by that fishy man. This story doesn't focus solely on throwing you and ds together, but also on storyline and creating a memorable thing!!-





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story has a bit of the theme of a powerplay kink relationship. It's more like a dominant figure, but, you understand. (If you don't know what that is........let it stay that way. But if you're really interested, ask Tumblr. If this kind of relationship triggers you, please don't read.
> 
> The storyline isn't from Homestuck, so none of this is actually canon! Have fun!

The sound of a letter sliding through your mail receiver sounded softly through the small whispers of the music playing through your home. Your eyes shot open from their relaxed position on your bed and you practically glided swiftly over to the opening in the wall, snatching the letter and looking at it excitedly.  
You heart pounded with excitement. It was definitely the letter you had been long anticipating, the letter you had worked for for the past how many years. You impatiently broke the deep purple seal of wax and opened the white envelope, your fingers shaking while struggling to keep its hold of the letter.

"Dear (Y/N),  
We at the Academy hold it in our highest regards to tell you that you have passed your training, and are royally accepted into the Orphaner's ranks as a First Apprentice. You have shown marvellous activity and dedication in your training and will be duly rewarded as such.  
You are hereby summoned to the Court of Highbloods to feast with Her Imperious Condescension for a grand congratulations, as well as some exposure for your apprenticeship." 

You read some more details about the address, and the particulars of the event. Everything in your mind was screaming, and your hands were grasping the paper so hard that the creases were almost tearing. 

"Sincerely,  
The Royal Order of Orphaners and Pirates." It signed off. 

You screamed at the top of your lungs and danced around your lavish home, throwing your hands in the air and jumping up and down, catching the attention of your lusus, who took one peek at you from around the doorway and shook its head disapprovingly. 

Getting past the Royal Academy's test was feat in itself. To even have a chance at taking the challenge, you'd be picked from an enormous pool of applicants who had all been applying year after year to get into the same academy. Out of the hundreds, twenty were selected. One of them was you. 

Those twenty would then go through the extensive 6 month programme to test your skills as a Captain, your navigation, ability to lead a group, negotiation; and most importantly, combat skills from a long and short distance. All in all, you had to know how to pilot a ship behind the old wooden wheel in the first place. Needless to say, you took care of that aspect long ago.

Between the twenty of you, you all knew it would be a bloodbath. Why? 

Only one person would get to leave the Academy as an Apprentice. This was separated into three ranks which determined how long it would take you to scale the ladder of power.

Third Apprentice, meaning your performance was better than the rest.

Second Apprentice, meaning you had shown commendable results.

And First, the highest of all ranks, meant that you had excelled greatly and showed exemplary results. 

On the common off chance, nobody made it into apprenticeship. The Academy only allowed the highest standards out onto the open sea, with any less serving as an embarrassment. 

And here you stood, one foot practically out the door in your lounge clothes and underwear, holding your acceptance letter as a First Apprentice.

You swung yourself around the doorway to yell excitedly at your lusus, gripping tightly on to the cold, gold doorway.  
"I got in!!!" You squealed. The creature turned to you and nodded slowly, offering as much of a smile as it could make. You knew they were happy for you. 

Now, the thrill of the news had slowly started to simmer down, but not disappear at all. You raced up to your room to begin filing through your closet full of clothing and search for a dress for the convocation/gala where every Orphaner and Pirate in the order would be, mingling with the Queen herself, and you would be right smack in the middle of it. You had always been in the same room as her, but never in the same space. 

You set down the carefully folded paper on your writing desk. Only one person would receive this every five sweeps, and that one person was you. Out of the hundreds of candidates, you were the only one who came out of it.

It seems like you make more enemies becoming an Orphaner than being one. This didn't surprise you, and you didn't care at all.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader attends the gala hosted in her name, solidifying her status as First Apprentice.

The hall was brimming with the highest castes, the distinct smell of alcohol wafting through the air, drowning out the scent of strong perfume and colognes, the two clashing together to give off a musky smell. The room itself smelled painfully wealthy. 

On the fuchsia velvet walls danced beautiful murals and gold hall lights sprouted out of the highest points in the walls, evenly spaced out. They shone brightly in the dim room, the humongous chandelier hanging grandly over the guests giving off little light. On one side of the room there were large tables with trolls sitting around them, having sophisticated chatter with the others, and there was another side where the detailed marble floor extended over a large area, leaving a lot of room for the masses of highbloods to dance and talk. Right at the very head of the room, under a giant portrait of the Condesce, there was a long table with ornaments and decorations, the whole thing having been set up very royally. Opposite that side of the room sat three very large thrones with intricate gold swirls and patterns. 

That is where, perched on her plush velvet seat, sat the Queen and her two ancestors, watching the gathering eagerly. Her eyes must have caught the glint of light reflecting off your gorgeously laced headpiece with diamonds and pearls, because she stood up in all her glory and glamour, raising her hands to call the attention of all her party-goers. They immediately fell silent. 

You moved past the entrance and stood in the crowd, at the sidelines, careful not to tread over your own black gown made from the finest silk and lace in all the universe. It had cost you quite a pretty penny. 

The Queen beamed at you, far off from her tall platform. "I apologize for the interruption, but it seems our guest of honour has finally made her way here." She feigned scanning the room to look for you before she eventually found you, extending a hand out to you. 

"(Y/N), would you care to come forward?" 

As soon as you began to slowly make your way to the front, they all looked at you, every last one of them. From the roughest looking, to the most distinguished, to the scruffiest, to the classiest. They all looked at you with the same expression on their faces, and that expression was a proud one. You knew you would join them soon.  
A pair of rich purple eyes stared right into you from the crowd. You locked eyes with this man immediately, your heartbeats quickening. The corner of his mouth turned up a little, as he crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed, the two scars on his face shifting to match his features. 

As he dug right through you, he nodded approvingly and your eyes opened wide, giving him a shy smile. 

Orphaner Dualscar, First of the Order.

The Queen took you into her open arms and kissed you on both cheeks, holding your shoulders in her hands that were long, and decorated with various bracelets and bangles, as well as rings. 

She stood at least a foot taller than you, with her horns reaching much higher. Adult trolls always have very impressive horns, no matter where you were on the spectrum.

"First Apprentice is a big thing." She squeezed your shoulders and looked you in the eye. "Only two people have managed to get that ranking besides you----" 

She was cut off by the same troll you had locked eyes with earlier. Now you had turned to him, you quickly looked away, not wanting him to see the rising heat on your face from being so close to him, or the sheer notion that you were growing pathetic from standing next to the greatest Orphaner alive. Though you did know he was a bit of a womanizer.  
"One of them wvould be me." His voice was low and husky, with a hint of the ocean's accent. You giggled under your breath-- this man talks like a pirate.

"Wvho might this little lass be?" He looked away from the Queen and then at you. 

The Queen obviously noticed this and prodded you on. 

You smiled politely, trying to hide how nervous you were. "(Y/N), sir." 

You followed his hand as he slipped your porcelain hand in his. The sound of jewelry clinking together from both your hands as he pressed his coarse lips to the tender skin on the back of your hand.

"Orphaner Dualscar, at your servwice." He said his name like royalty. Probably because he was.

You laughed at his formality. 

"Well, you two make yourselves well acquainted, I assume you'll be asking one of the people in here to court you, so don't spend too long with one person!" She looked between the two of you then left to go talk to some other guests. 

Dualscar placed his hand back at his side, and you realized you had been holding it for way too long. You brushed a hair out of your face to hide what an utter embarrassment you were. 

"Lookin' for someone to court you? Wvell I'd be surprised if a pretty lass like you didn't score anyfin." He smirked flirtatiously at you. 

In response, you shrugged, rolling your eyes. "I suppose, but I hope that's not all that they're looking for in an Apprentice." 

He quirked an eyebrow. "Wvhat should they be lookin' for?" 

"Actual skills?" You raised your eyebrows at him, putting your hands out when he didn't get the idea. "You know, the things that are counted when you're actually the Captain of a ship?" 

He blinked a few times before he broke out in laughter, ruffling your hair a little, making you squirm in annoyance. 

You flapped his hands away. "Hey!!! Stop that, I just had my hair done up and you're ruining it!!!" You snatched his hand off your head and held him with a grip by his wrist. 

After his laughter had bubbled down, he leaned down to you, running his rough fingers over your cheek. 

"If you wvould let me take you out of this place, little girl, I could ruin it so much more." 

You stared at him in shock, mostly comprehending whether what he said was real. You held on to his hand for a moment longer. 

"Like you do to so many other women?" You threw his hand down. "No thanks." 

Dualscar nodded and booped your nose. "I wvas just jokin'." 

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. "Lucky for you, Orphaner." 

He stood straight, regaining his august. "I'm sorry, let's start ovwer." 

You looked into his handsome and well sculpted face again and waited for him to continue. 

"I'd like to dance with you, (Y/N)." He raised an arm to you, waiting for you to take it. You frowned looking at it, but then slowly let a hand rest on his arm, eventually letting your other arm fall to your side, following him through to the dance floor. 

It was uncommon for Orphaner Dualscar to court an Apprentice. It was in fact so uncommon, that he'd actually never done it at all. Why? You could definitely think up a few reasons why you wouldn't want an amateur on board, a rat who followed you around and studied your daily duties with the relish of a scientist, but otherwise, he was too busy anyway on his long voyages in between the whores and prostitutes he familiarized himself with. 

So you weren't too pressed to urge him to court you, nor did you expect anything. Dancing with him was probably the most incredible thing you've ever done or ever will do, but besides that, things will probably just settle the way they are.

He met you, he flirted with you, you shared a dance. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Though you did wish for more, deep in the small, hidden corners of your mind. 

As he spun you around one last time and dipped you, he pulled you up to his chest, and you were finding your head spinning a bit. Of course, throughout the dance, you had been well endowed with the finest rum and whisky that you were starting to build up a bit of a headache. You didn't consume enough to get drunk, just...tipsy.

You made a great effort to curtsy in your slightly inebriated state, before stumbling forward like an idiot, falling onto Dualscar's chest pathetically. From there, you couldn't move and you decidedly didn't want to. 

He put his muscular and weathered hand on your exposed back, a feeling that sent you rippling.

"Lass, are you--" He was cut off by your loose arms fumbling to wrap around his neck, pulling yourself up with your sheer muscle power and into his arms that came to hold you in a cradled position naturally, and you nested there comfortably. 

The next dance had already started, so the Orphaner moved you two to the side. 

"Can I just have a little nap," Is what you tried to say, but it came out as one big yawn. All this partying made you tired. 

"In the middle of your owvn gala?" He looked down at your already asleep face, flushed heavily from the warmth radiating off him. 

"No more words, I say." 

He stared at your youthful skin a while longer, his gaze following the curves and concaves of your neck and your parted lips, where every once in a while a small gust of breath escaped. Everybody was moving around him, but all he could do was stand still. 

As he held you tightly to his person in the gentle chauffeur-driven ride back to your home on the highlands of the glittering city, he dare not look at you again, lest he may be trapped by the same game that he himself played.

But alas,  
Orphaner Dualscar almost never courted Apprentices.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader bumps into a familiar face at the butcher's -- and raises some suspicions about him.

You dropped your letter into the dark slit of the correspondence-box. Of course, this was one of the only off-chances that you put on your good clothes and made your way out into the city from your house on the beach to send, what, a piece of paper. That wasn't you. Normally, a text would suffice for whatever communication you had to do, and usually, yours were quick, succinct, and the reply would only be responded to hours later, when you were free. 

On this occasion, however, you were submitting your Letter of Request to the Academy, who would then place you under the wing of an experienced sailor of the high seas.

A jolt of excitement zipped through you as you turned around and exhaled happily, your face quickly turning ashen from your giddiness. You turned on your heel and make your way down the street, pulling your clawbeast fur-coat over your shoulder tighter now. This night season really was chilly. 

You turned into the butcher's and waved at the troll who reciprocated your actions. You asked for the usual pound of meat, whatever he had, anything except hoofbeast. You absolutely loathed that killing practice. The butcher nodded and turned into his back room to go get you what you needed. 

This was a perfect time to go on your phone to troll your closest friend. Not your moirail. Your closest friend. 

[chumHandle started pestering ardentPivot at 9:31]

CH: hey  
CH: sorry for not answering last night  
CH: im not entirely sure how or when i made it back from the gala.  
AP: It's totally cool dude! How was it?  
AP: Did you find someone you wouldn't mind sailing with for a while?  
CH: idk man  
AP: aw dude why what happened  
CH: i mean. i do know, but i wrote i dont know because im not sure if it was the right choice, or if he'll even accept me  
CH: or vouch for me for that matter  
AP: um  
AP: Who'd you write in for?  
CH: youre going to call me a dumbass  
AP: Because you are  
CH: jeez okay fine  
CH: Orph  
AP: what?????  
AP: hello??????

[chumHandle is now away.]

"Jegus Christ, Orphaner, what the fuck?" You jumped as a large palm placed itself on the small, sensitive area on the back of your neck. It sent goosebumps through your body as you looked up at the man you had seen from the night before. He simply chuckled lowly and smoothed back his hair, keeping his hand stationed there. 

"Aren't trolls normally knowvn to hunt their sustenance?" He joked, making you roll your eyes. 

"The forest in my area is teeming with rejected cavalreapers and huntresses. I wouldn't want to intrude on their territory, especially when I'm outnumbered." You explained, mentally willing for the butcher to come back quicker. 

Dualscar narrowed his eyes in confusion, looking down to you. "You'd let lowvbloods get in the wvay of your owvn livwin'?" 

You moved away from his palm and put a hand on your hip, looking up at him. "Lowblood or not, not going into that place already helps my living! I don't want to get killed and auctioned off to, what, some juggalo who'd take sick pleasure in seeing my dead body get mauled."

The corner of Dualscar's mouth turned up as you smiled at the butcher who was finally back with your meat.

"Besides," You continued, "I'd rather someone take sick pleasure with my living body, thanks very much." 

He stared at you, utterly bemused. "Please excuse me, I'm not vwery awvare of the slang of the newv generation. Is that supposed to mean somethin', lass?"

You stifled a giggle as you lifted the container of meat off the counter and tucked it under your arm. 

"Not at all, Sir. Simply a figure of speech." You nodded at him as you breezed out of the store, not wanting to have to be in direct contact with him any more than you needed, lest your already ashen face become more dusted. 

He came out after you, walking briskly. 

"Hey lass, hold on wvill you!" He called out, stopping once you had slowed your pace and turned to him. 

"Yeah?" 

He pulled on the neck of his black long sleeved t-shirt and then stuffed his hands into the pockets of his striped trouser pants. Even from this distance, he looked stunning as ever. 

"Wvho'd ye wvrite in for?" 

You so wanted to say it. But you had no idea if you should.

"Isn't that stuff supposed to be secret until the departure day?" 

He walked closer to you and took the meat container from you, holding its weight as you two continued down the street. 

"I just need to knowv that a little girl like you made the right choice."

"Well, I remember Augustine saying he'd court me without a dou-" 

"No." 

"No?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and suddenly he looked furious. 

"I wvon't let you go wvith that fuckin' crewv kisser. He's a dirty no-good." 

You took hold of his arm to quiet him down, linking it in your own.

"I didn't vouch for him." 

He sighed in relief, and held your hand protectively in his own. 

 

"Givwe me a straight answver then."  
You shrugged and took the container from him, walking a little faster now, quickly hurrying to the transportalizer station. 

"You'll see on the Departure Day, Captain. Till then, consider me well taken care of in my choices." You waved to him without turning around then stepped on the transportalizer pad, swiping your card through the sensor. 

Dualscar stood on the outer pad and looked at you, bewildered. 

"I hope I'll be wvorkin' wvith a lovwely girl like you soon then, lass."

You laughed and pressed the button.

"I sure hope so, Captain!" You decided to wait for him to walk closer to you, and he leaned against the railing that surrounded the transportalizer. 

"Wvell?" His low tone was expectant. 

You sighed, and turned to smile sweetly at him. 

"I'm not really sure how I got home, but I think you had something to do with it," You waited for a bit of a response, to which he simply chuckled.

"Anyway, thank you for getting me home safely, Orphaner."

He took hold of your hand and kissed the back of it with his lips. "I couldn't just leavwe a pretty little girl roamin' around wvith those urchins of the night, could I?" He paused, pulling your hand closer to him and holding it to his heart, "Consider it my thanks for givwin' me the most interestin' gala I'vwe evwer been to."

You nodded and leaned into him, aiming to steal a small kiss on the cheek. Your lips met his slight stubble on his cheek and felt a bit of his dual-scars, making you blush deeply, your heart skipping a beat at your braveness. 

You straightened up, quickly turning your face down to the button on the machine to avoid embarrassment. 

"See you on Departure Day, Orphaner." And with that, you pressed the button, leaving Dualscar feeling feelings he hadn't felt in a long, long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am fully aware that reader is a troll, and I used "chumhandle". You can change the friend's pesterchum name, whatever. Alternia is in its night season now, so deal with it!


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the journey begins -- whose ship does the reader have the order of finishing her training on?

**Departure Day.**

You held the straps of your duffel bag filled with things you thought you needed, and things your lusus thought you needed [ie. an extra stick, some leaves, and a bowtie]. The port was bustling and all the respective ships, be it Merchant, Orphaner, or even disguised pirate, were all docked at port, conversing with each other nonchalantly. You heard some distant chatter about trade routes, some about intercepting those trade routes, and then some about the lusii that avoid said trade routes. 

Now you felt you looked really stupid. In all your training at the Academy, you were always allowed to wear whatever you wanted besides the tacky armor, even at the practicals. But today, surrounded by adult trolls dressed in finely crafted armor and tailored coats, you felt silly standing amongst them in your favorite shirt tucked into some 'mom jeans' and a brown belt with a gold buckle, all paired together with the black boots you got as a gift from your ex-matesprit on your wriggling day. Your hair was tied in a high ponytail and you had a large jacket tied around your waist. 

You sighed in exasperation as you wiped your eyes, erasing any traces of yourself almost breaking out in tears. 

The sound of heels thumping on the wooden floor roused from your momentary silent embarrassment, turning your attention to the Queen who stood next to you now, a small cloud of trolls surrounding her with pens and paper. She was so stunning, so beautiful, and her long hair was twisted into a thick braid that hung behind her. She was dressed for a voyage herself, in a small jacket that buttoned up to her chest, revealing a white button-down inside. 

"A wonderful day for a cruise, isn't it (Y/N)?" She speculated, placing her hands on her hips and exhaling. 

You nodded and couldn't keep yourself from grinning. "It really is, my Queen." 

She nodded once at you, then at the trolls who stood next to her, who then hurriedly scuttled off to a ship further off into the harbor. 

"Ordinarily, I wouldn't be dragging myself all the way to the sea when I could have others tend to it. )(owever, this seems to be a different case. I need to check on my lusus." She rolled her eyes and adjusted her eyewear, offering fake smiles at the other trolls around her. 

You raised your eyebrows. The fact that she was going to check on her lusus only meant one thing. 

"Does that mean you're going with Orphaner Dualscar?" You enquired, some flicker in your heart anticipating her answer. 

She sighed in dismay and threw herself onto your shoulder, making you sigh in relief. 

"Unfortunately, yes." She moaned, feigning a sob. Your heart sank immediately to the depths of your soul, and you felt your cool façade shatter.

 

**A FEW DAYS PRIOR...**

Your lusus shrieked at you from the garden. That must mean she wanted you outside with her to look at something. You picked yourself up out of the recuperacoon and wrapped yourself in your plush black robe, slipping your feet into soft booties. 

Indeed she wanted you to look at something. The mail-receiver has done its job and received some mail that you weren't expecting. The ink was a deep purple, and the writing style was so ancient that you couldn't even understand what it said between all the squiggles and scribbles. 

Anyway, here's what it actually read on the envelope:

 

_(F/N) (L/N),_

You smiled knowingly at the letter, using your nail to slice open the glued part, before noticing your lusus glaring at you through her beady eyes.   
Quickly, you wiped the smirk off your face and shrugged, giving her the 'it's nothing' look before quickly skipping inside and dropping yourself down on the lounge chair, pulling your legs in to your body. The letter slid out of its sleeve and you dumped the envelope away on the table in front of you. The whole letter was written in the same squiggly handwriting that all fancy people had. 

_"Dear (Y/N),  
By nowv I take it you'vwe used that smart brain of yours to piece together wvho it could possibly be wvriting to you. If you havwen't, a certain seadwveller right outside your door should be able to provwide a nice lass like you some assistance. _

_I'm wvriting to you, simply put, because I cannot get enough of you. In seeing your face again after that gala, I realized one thing,  
\-- besides the fact that I really need to get out more often if it means bumping into you more frequently-- that you must'vwe not heard what I said the night I took you home in the carriage, and wvhat you said back to me. Howvevwer lass, that is a story for me to knowv, and you to ask me wvhenevwer the wvind feels like blowving you to my ship. _

_Does departure day sound good for that particular endeavwour? A nice story in exchange for, wvell, a vwisit to a dutiful Orphaner. I promise you I don't bite unless you wvant me to.  
Here's to hoping the Queen wvon't be going out on one of her spontaneous excursions to see the wvretched thing out in the sea. I dread the experiences she brings wvith her wvhen she comes along._

_Do keep in touch, lovwe._

_Yours Truly,  
Orphaner Dualscar."_

You sat back, tucking your head in the space between the two pillows on the couch back and grinned like a fool. The man had sent you a love letter, like a grub. Your insides were flipping up and down and fluttering with the enthusiasm of a thousand flutterbeasts, your face still beaming. You put the letter down on the table and sighed, running your fingers through your hair and leaning back.   
Every part of you knew that you shouldn't be getting attached to anything so riskily temporary when you are about to embark on the most permanent experience of your life.   
Finding yourself at an impasse with your inner emotions, you set aside the fact that he was scheming, manipulative, and quite a few sweeps older than you, and focused on the parts you liked seeing in him. 

He was kind, caring, responsible, and an amazing Orphaner. You always knew yourself as one to take risks without second thought ---and this situation proved to be no different.   
So after a few hours of a small slip into the unconscious, you took out your own sheet of paper and a pen. 

__  
"Dear Captain,  
I am intrigued by your wild mentions of a story untold. Hence, I will see you on departure day.  
Yours admiringly,  
(Y/N)." 

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

Now you stood, swaying lightly on your feet, Queen dramatically slumped on one shoulder, uncertainty on the other, pondering over whether you should still look for the Captain in spite of this newly acquired information, when all of a sudden, a messenger troll taps you on the shoulder, hands you a letter, and proceeds onto his next delivery.   
Hastily, you peel off the violet wax seal with the royal emblem on it and unfold the carefully folded letter. 

__  
"Dear (Y/N),  
We would like to cordially welcome you to the world of Orphaners and Privateers under the keen mentorship of MARQUISE SPINNERET MINDFANG, for which your final grading will be given at the end of your long voyage. 

_We hope to see you excel with flying colors, and are proud to call you an official Apprentice!_

_Signed,_

_The Royal Order of Orphaners and Pirates."_

You frowned, the world seeming to turn in slow motion. The Queen stood up straight and off your shoulder, leaning in to look at your letter as well. 

She shrugged, sighing. "She's good. I just hope you don't become as big of a pain as she is to me." You nodded as the Queen left, looking to the direction of Orphaner Dualscar's heavily armed man-of-war.

Quietly, snaking through the crowd of trolls and keeping your head low, you made your way up the ramp of the ship, pushing past the crew who were carrying pieces of cargo and rations up and down. Why were you even there? Why were you even trying to go there? You stopped in the middle of everything, clenching your fists and turning to go back to the docks when a shadow came down over you, causing you to turn your head meekly behind. 

"I see the Apprentice stays true to her word. It's nice ta' see you, lass." The Orphaner held his harpoon at his side, dressed in his usual tyrian armor and striped pants. You swiftly turned around, grateful that you hadn't, in fact, gone through with stepping off the ship. 

"As to you, Orphaner. I thought I probably shouldn't make the prince of the seas distrust me in any manner," You stopped to take in the true beauty of the ship's craft around you, sighing, "But I must say, your ship -- your ship is a real treasure."

His hand fell over your shoulder, feigning the appearance of awe as you had. "A marvwel she is, I like to keep the things affiliated wvith me wvell maintained." 

Though your eyes weren't on his face, you could feel the playful tone in his voice, in knowing that you just so happened to be affiliated with him too, in a manner of speaking. 

He cleverly began to move slowly, so slowly that you hadn't noticed you were walking farther and farther into the deck of his ship. His hold on you hadn't slipped, and it wasn't firm, but it wasn't going anywhere either. 

You were led over the rich wooden boards, the heels of your boots making a dense knock against the material. Your footsteps alongside the Captain led you up the stairs, your hands absentmindedly gracing over the varnished bannister with the curves of intricate designs falling under your fingertips, and past a grand door that led to the vast interior of what seemed to be a meeting room -- a large table in the center with holograms of a map, your current position, wind speed, track, and various other pieces of information floating above the center. Finally, you felt the light grip of Dualscar's hand fall off your shoulder, as he purposefully walked into the room. 

"Mindfang nevwer takes kindly to a lass wvho doesn't knowv her ropes. I figured you might like some briefin' on your journey before you embark." His proud voice echoed in the empty room as he circled the table, eyeing the virtual waves crashing against his virtual ship like a shark. You stopped uncomfortably in the beginning of the room, your eyes wide at the depiction. You don't know why you froze, or why you suddenly felt queasy inside, and it made your eyes fall to the ground. 

You began quietly along the table, looking up at what he was so passionately looking at. The waves were moving violently, although wind speeds were low. You knew what this meant, you knew why he was suddenly so invested in it. But somehow, talking about that would push aside the elephant in the room even further. Still, you entertained the conversation. 

"The waves are particularly excited today, and there's no wind -- a shoal of lusii nearby, I take it?" A smile shadowed the knot in your stomach. 

He nodded slowly, his eyes slipping away from the hologram and onto your pleasant face. "A shoal indeed. I suppose I'll havwe to make a stop evwen wvhile the Queen's onboard."   
A silence fell over the room as he waited for you to comment further. You didn't. He stepped closer to you, his proud and feverish expression fading off his hard features. He stole a chance to place his hand above yours that was your stand to lean against the table, hoping you would allow him that comfort. You didn't. 

You pulled your hand away from him and set it on top of his instead, pinning it down against the table. You leaned upward to him, your face now bright with the heat you had felt building up. You hadn't wanted to talk to him like this. It sounded too desperate. 

"I admire you, Captain. I really do. Your craft and your work is everything I hope to live up to, and one day I will live up to it, if even by myself." You sharply withdrew your hand from his, and took a step back. Your voice wobbled, and you sounded hurt. He looked forlorn and sympathetic to you, a look which you hated. You had brought this feeling upon yourself, not him. Was he obliged to take you, a rookie at actual ship handling under his wing, when he was already so distracted? How many times would you ask yourself this question?

You took two more steps back, your hands resting softly on the doorknobs, cracking a warm smile towards him, straightening your back. "...Past the Gulf, two bays down, into the open sea down the northwest passage, and to infiltrate a wayward ship off the bay of that island. I already know the map, I studied the route beforehand." 

To end your sudden display of independence and self-reliance, you awkwardly fumbled with the doorknobs, and opened them behind you.

"So...uh, I -- I'll make sure to dazzle Mindfang with that. Thanks." You turned around slowly, catching your breath you didn't know had hiked. You took one hard stride into the hallway when your hand was caught in a bigger palm, and encased in a firm hold, much firmer than the hold on your shoulder before. 

"You didn't ask me wvhat I said to you that night." His low voice rumbled in a now tense atmosphere. 

You held back a laugh to yourself, and it distorted itself into a nervous chuckle. Without turning back, your voice was only quiet enough for the two of you to hear. 

"What does it matter, Orphaner?" 

He pulled your arm around towards him, so you were flush against his body. "...You're- You're goin' to be the best of us all, lass. You're goin' to be so much greater than the rest of us."

Your heart twisted painfully and you pushed away from him, keeping your gaze unfeeling. "I didn't need you to tell me that." 

He smirked carelessly, stretching his hands out to you again. "Is there something you need me to tell you, then?"

You took another bitter step back. "No I don't, Orphaner. Goodbye would suffice." 

He nodded thoughtfully. 

Taking careful steps towards you, he caught you off guard when he showed no signs of stopping. You stopped moving back, confused at the situation. He placed his cold hands on your face, and leaned down to capture your lips in a kiss that felt as if a parting word. They stayed there, moving ever so slightly, as you felt his stubble brush against the youth of your skin.

Every sense went alive in your body. You felt his arms move from your face to the sides of your arms, running down to your hands placed on his armored hips. He peeled them off slowly and held your hands in his, before removing his lips from yours completely, his eyes half-lidded as if in a daze. 

"Goodbye, lass." His hands left yours, and his expression hardened. 

You blinked a couple of times in shock, which then bubbled into embarrassment.

Nodding quickly, you ran down the stairs, down onto his deck, past his crew, and hurriedly off the ship before he could even catch a glimpse of your ashen face. You stopped once you had hit the stone of the harbor, doubling over, letting all your thoughts run out of your mind. Right now there was only you, the quiet chaos of the harbor, and the beast of a ship that loomed behind you.  
Giving one last sullen gaze to the ship, its crew barking orders at one another, the waters that thrashed against it so violently, you picked up your things and made your way towards the ship sporting a bold, black flag, with a blue spiderweb reaching to every corner. It swayed on the waters defiantly, and its crew pulsed perfectly together. 

You boarded the ship, offering friendly smiles and glances at your fellow crew mates. Dutifully, you set your bags down where you would pick them up later, and stood respectfully outside the Captain's Cabin. 

The door opened, as if she had anticipated your presence. Her wide, manipulative grin seemed to shine down upon you, small, and inexperienced. In your own kind of rebellion, you smiled unaffectedly. 

"First Apprentice, reporting for duty, Marquise."


End file.
